


Take Me Away Instead of Money

by JuuuuuJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Porn With Plot, Robber!Harry, Salesboy!Louis, bottom!Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuuuuJ/pseuds/JuuuuuJ
Summary: Harry是菜鸟抢劫犯，Louis是商店店员。这是一个发生在80s的牛仔小镇上的故事。语言粗俗，多人物视角。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 俺是酒九（拍醒木）！本想试着黑色幽默但好像没成功orz，是听Swing Rrpublic版的那首Crazy in Love的脑洞产物（大噶可以把这首当BGM(゜▽゜*)♪）

** Harry’s POV **

****

今天天气干爽，太阳高挂，远空呈靛蓝色，几团云的形状像是百加仑的瓦斯桶似的。

 

硬要说的话，是个 **干这事儿** 的好天气。

 

Harry把他的迪莉娅二世,一辆掉漆掉得不知本色是绿色还是蓝色的二手卡车，晃悠悠地停在商店对街，生生是花上了几分钟才把自己紧紧握住方向盘的手松开，然后从前座置物箱里摸出香烟和火柴。他妈的，他的混账手连点个烟都在发抖。

 

别误会，并不是说他是帕金森患者之类的，只不过，好吧——为什么就没人来写本《抢劫犯 **入门** 手册》什么的呢？因为Harry很需要看看“如何在抢劫前放松心情”这一章，真的。

 

在他划到第三根火柴的时候，这该死的廉价烟终于被点着了，他赶忙凑上去猛吸了几口，接着一股脑把烟雾吐出来，就好像这样能甩掉他漫漫一生里的所有霉运似的。

 

Harry出生在大角山脉那边儿的一个小农场，不过他祖上却是英国人。他从小就想开一家像Randy's Donuts那样的面包房，可他母亲想让他去南方的大城市工作，所以他高中毕业之后就打包行李搭火车去了夏延*，好不容易才在那儿的保险公司找了个活儿，和一个爱尔兰小伙子合租一个屋子。

 

但一周前Harry又决定坐火车离开了，因为他真的厌倦了穿着厚重的法拉绒西装三件套、向大腹便便的商人竭力推荐婚姻保险的日子。再说他妈妈Anne最近总在信里说有多么想念他，还暗示过农场人手不够。所以他主动递交了辞呈。只是可怜了他的室友Niall，不知道他推销花生味牙膏（想到这儿Harry又不禁皱了皱鼻子）赚的钱能不能撑得住全额房租。

 

听到这里你一定要奇怪了，他怎么会落得个不得不扎紧腰带去抢劫商店的下场？因为Harry在卡斯珀的火车站换乘的时候，被个婊子养的偷了钱包。

 

总之他现在就在 **这里** ，在这个不知名的牛仔小镇上，坐在他那辆以不可思议的低价、用他之前塞在靴子里的最后一点钱，从一位老牛仔那儿买来的迪莉娅二世卡车里，正要去抢劫这家叫做“Uncle Simon”的商店，准备得手后马上开车跑路。

 

Harry踌躇着把牛仔裤裤脚卷到皮靴顶端，又再次放下。对着后视镜试图挤出自己最凶狠的表情，直到吸完了最后一口烟。他决绝地将烟屁股丢进阴沟，接着把脖子上的方巾提起来在脑后打结系住,以遮住口鼻。然后拎起棒球棍，打开车门下了车，朝对街的商店走去。

 

推开玻璃门的时候Harry又心虚地把头上的宽檐牛仔帽压得更低了些，他甚至都看不太见脚下的路了，以至于在转弯时撞上了货架，碰掉了几盒肥皂。

 

他下意识地匆匆蹲下来把它们捡起，同时柜台那边传来一个年轻人的声音，“您没事吧？先生。”对方的语气懒洋洋的，音调却又很高，让Harry觉得非常窘迫。

 

还有，这鬼地方不是叫什么该死的西蒙“ **叔叔** ”吗？怎么是个男孩在守店？

 

“没-没事！很抱歉。”Harry边把肥皂盒放回货架上摆好，边回答道，接着立马恨起自己这管不住的混账嘴巴。 _你他妈是来抢劫的！不是来捡什么操蛋的肥皂或是道歉的！_

 

于是他深吸口气，大步朝柜台的方向走去。

 

“我能为您做些什么吗，先生？”还没等Harry走到跟前，那男孩又一次说道。

 

他那语调——老天啊，那语调就好像Harry欠了他几百块或是 **一次口交** 似的。而且，他说话时带着英国口音，让Harry觉得非常亲切。但还没亲切到足以让他放弃抢劫念头的程度，他只是顿了顿脚步，接着直冲到柜台前。

 

“把所有的钱交出来！不然……”

 

一阵突兀又刺耳的呲呲杂音声盖住了他的后半句威胁。

 

他疑惑地稍微抬了抬帽檐，先是看到了柜台后面的男孩——准确说是那男孩的脖子以下的部分，他穿着件和所有镇上爱赶时髦的年轻人一样的V领体恤衫，但他穿起来又更……怎么说好呢，更让Harry牛仔裤里的老二感兴趣。

 

不不，你不能因此就说Harry是个下流坯子，因为如果有机会的话，你 **真该** 看看那件酒红色体恤松松垮垮地挂在男孩肩头的方式，它接近罪恶地完美露出了他的锁骨，衬得胸口一片小麦色的皮肤更加可口诱- **够了!** ——然后才注意到一旁那发出该死噪音的破收音机。

 

男孩（他的胸牌上写着Louis）举起一只手不紧不慢地示意他稍等下，然后侧身拍了拍收音机-神圣的老天啊，Harry为自己下腹升起的那股燥热感而懊恼的叹了口气，瞧瞧他那裹在背带裤里的屁股！-他成功地让那台破机器短暂的闭了嘴。

 

“不好意思，”Louis说，Harry听得出他在微笑，“您刚刚说什么？”

 

Harry这才猛地忆起他来这儿是为了抢钱而不是谁的屁股（亦或是紧实的 **大腿** ）。他掂了掂手里的棒球棍，把嗓音刻意地压得更低，“把所有的钱都交出来！”

 

还拼命摆出一副凶神恶煞的表情，根本没意识到方巾和帽子早把他的脸遮了个严严实实。

 

 

“是的， **这句** 我听清了。”Louis似乎毫不为自己正被抢劫的处境所动，“我说的是下半句， **不然** 的话您会——？”他前倾身子，像个伸懒腰的猫一样软下腰趴在柜台上。

 

忽然两人之前的距离就近得只剩那么一英尺左右了。

 

Harry顺着帽檐向下瞧见Louis的脸时，不由重重地吞了下口水。

 

他有个乖张的小鼻子，颧骨却又高得性感，还有那两片嘴唇，它们薄得像细条的冰糖酥。

 

不过Harry要说的还是Louis的那一双眼睛。

 

那眼眸的颜色像是有谁把紫罗兰和绿松石混到一起才精心调制出似的， **那种蓝色** 。让他觉得口干得需要一口井，不得不换了个站姿以缓解牛仔裤里的紧绷感。

 

“你是打哪来的，先生？”Louis眨了眨眼，歪着头用戏谑的目光上下打量了他。就好像他早就知道Harry是个新手所以打定主意要戏弄他一般。

 

Harry能感觉到他的眼神在自己裆部停留了相当久的一段时间。

 

“你怎-怎么知道我不是本地人的？” 又一次，他恨不得在自己的嘴巴和脑子之间装个过滤器什么的。 _你是个抢劫犯！_

 

Louis听了大笑起来。毫不夸张的告诉你，大笑。就好像Harry说了什么世界上最好笑的、让人能笑破肚皮的笑话似的。他弯下腰捂住自己的肚子，笑得非常、 **非常响** ，不得不用嘴巴短而急地吸气。

 

Harry就那样呆站在那儿，不自觉地盯住Louis覆在小腹上揉动的手，忽然很想知道对方在床上是不是也这么 **响** ，想知道如果他用自己的大手像那样揉弄Louis的性器，Louis是不是也会像这样在自己身下急喘着弓起背。

 

 

“因为，”约莫二十年后Louis算是笑够了，他停下来擦了擦眼角，“连邻镇的人都知道Simon-也就是这家商店的店主、我的老板，他是个混账吝啬鬼。”

 

说着他拉开柜台下本该装着钱的屉子，里面除了一个账本样的破本子以外，空得比Harry的钱袋还 **干净** 。

 

镇上的人们购物之后就把消费的金额、姓名和住址留在上面，老Simon每隔三天就会亲自上门讨钱。他比划着解释，一副老生常谈的样子。

 

“他为什么要这么做？”Harry觉得非常无力。

 

他妈的，抢劫碰上历来不放现金的商店，是不是比买彩票中头奖的几率还要小？操他的Simon。虽然他不认识他，但也操他的混账东西。

 

“谁知道呢，”Louis耸耸肩，“防止我拿钱去喝酒？降低被抢的可能性？或者仅仅是想敲开人家的门窥探隐私以满足他内心扭曲的奇怪欲望？“

 

一阵沉默后，Harry丧气地低头摘下牛仔帽，略长的卷发散落下来到他肩头。

 

“所以——”

 

他一抬眼就对上了Louis闪着兴奋光芒的蓝眸子。

 

商店男孩接着开口道，“所以，我没有钱能给你，劫犯先生。我这儿还有什么你 **想要** 的吗， **任何** 东西？”

 

这时一旁的收音机又滋滋了两声，接着播起了Donna Summer的《Hot Stuff》，正唱到高潮的那一段。

 

_I want some hot stuff_

_我想要火辣的人儿_

_I need hot stuff_

_我需要性感的宝贝_

_Lookin' for a lover who needs another_ _，_

_想找一个也在寻爱的情人，_

_don't want another night on my own_ _，_

_不想再独自度过夜晚，_

_wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover_ _，_

_只想和一个热辣的爱人分享我的爱，_

_wanna bring a wild man back home_ _，_

_想要带一个狂野的男人回家，_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'_ _，_

_今晚要有狂热的爱。_

 

Harry不得不再次重重地咽了下口水。

 

 

【——T-B-C——】

 

 

*夏延：怀俄明州首府


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 月更是我没错orz 作为一个新手司机飙（三轮）车，真的憋了hin久，久等啦！阅读愉快(o゜▽゜)o☆

 

** Louis ** ** ’s POV **

 

时间是再寻常不过的操蛋星期一，地点在老Simon的商店。人物呢，有镇上最棒的业余电臀舞者（没错就是他Louis Tomlison）和一个外地来的抢劫犯。

 

 

你要是问这一切是怎么回事，Louis实在是摸不着头脑。毕竟这又不真的是什么混账电影，没有人把写好的剧本塞进他口袋。他能做的只有尽量不被裤子里的欲望牵着鼻子走，要知道人还长着大脑而不是只有老二。

 

 

“我这儿还有什么你想要的吗， **任何** 东西？”

 

 

——Louis紧紧地盯住劫犯小子那上下滚动的性感喉结，也许还无意识的发出了一声隐忍的叹息，谁知道呢。

 

可就算他当场留了口水，这事也不能完全怪他不是吗？一个抢劫犯不该 **如此** 火辣。还有，老Donna的歌真不错，他从没这么爱过她。

 

 

“呃、我……”

 

劫犯小子那棕色卷发下的耳尖微微发红，他有点紧张地揉瘪了手中的帽子。Louis得以瞥见绣在那鹅黄色内衬上的字—— _Harry Styles_?

 

好吧这种在帽内绣上姓名的做法可能有点小鬼，但搁在他身上怎么就这么迷人呢，他是说——Styles？这听起来就该死的像一个竞技牛仔，能得冠军那种。

 

Louis在裤线处蹭了蹭微汗的手掌，差点也跟着紧张起来。

 

不过他知道答案是显而易见的，对方百分百也想要他，鉴于他之前看他的眼神就像饿鬼看着涂上黄油的热吐司。

 

“稍微提示你一下，”他开口，声音轻的几近耳语，“A一个吻，B一次手淫，C——”

 

劫犯小子（或者Harry）没让他说完。

 

他猛地拉下遮住口鼻的印花领巾，伸手勾住Louis的后脑，惹得他倾身在柜台上方，送上他的吻。整个动作快到Louis还没能看清对方淡粉色的嘴唇，就已经真真切切地感受到这片柔软了。

 

两人的唇就这样撞在一起，牙齿硌到的微痛反倒激起了快感。接着Harry把他的上唇完全含入了口中，一边轻咬着一边狠狠舔吮，按在他脑后的手也慢慢向下抚去。

 

他因这触碰而低吟，不禁张嘴迎上他的舌尖，也立马就被一口含住吸吮起来。两舌相抵、交缠、逗弄，都想把对方逼得退回，进而占据他的口腔。

 

“Ba-Babe…”

 

Harry在激烈的唇齿相缠中试图挤出完整的句子，湿滑的唾液顺着他的嘴角往下淌。

 

“ **我只想要你……** ”

 

他低哑的声音带着色情的啧水声放大在耳边，叫Louis听了几乎腿软。

 

_操他的，忘了他之前说的那番关于什么大脑和老二的屁话吧。_

 

他踮起脚尖，拼命渴望更多触碰，心里恨恨诅咒着这碍事的柜台。紧接着Harry像是能读懂他的心似的，他探出长臂，撩起Louis塞进裤腰里的体恤下摆，以湿热的掌心抚过裸露的皮肤，然后用一双大手托住了他的屁股，在臀肉上大力揉捏了几下。

 

 _“Hmmmmm!”_ 老天啊，Louis为此发出的呻吟跟小奶猫的叫声没什么差别了，这该死的宽厚手掌几乎能完全裹住他的臀瓣，这实在是太不公平了。

 

他干脆就势爬上柜台，Harry的手也滑到他的大腿根处帮他向上，期间两人相贴的唇完全没分开一丝一毫。

 

一旦Louis坐上了台面，他立即用双腿环住Harry的腰把他拉得更近，脚踝在他背后交叠，将彼此紧紧锁在一起。

 

即便是隔着几层布料，Louis也能感觉到对方牛仔裤里硬着的欲望，他难耐地挺起胯，在Harry结实的小腹上摩擦自己。

 

“噢-Fuck——”

 

他们同时为这触碰而大声喘息，身体也愉快地颤抖着。他忘情地把手指插进Harry卷发里，享受着柔软发丝缠绕在指尖的触感。

 

 

_该死的，不过是一个吻而已，不该变得_ **_这么_ ** _下流。要是说起来，所有的一切都已经乱套了，这甚至是从什么时候开始的？_

 

 

也许是在Harry摘下那顶绑着羽毛的牛仔帽的那一刻，也许是他那看起来该死漂亮的卷发散落的方式，又或许该归罪于他敞开的衬衫领扣下结实的胸膛，还有那惹人心痒的低沉声音？

 

不不-果然还是他帽檐下那双在阴影里仍然美丽又狂野的绿眼睛才对。

 

他看起来就像个刚从马背上下来的金牌牛仔，同时还带着农场男孩的纯粹气息。

 

或者根本就该追溯到Harry走进他视线的那一瞬间——他完全是径直走进了他的 **心里** 。他更在他身上看到了一个逃离这操蛋小镇的出口。

 

一个能带给他梦想中生活的出口。

 

 

不觉中Harry已移开了湿热的唇，转而轻轻啃咬他的下巴，并一路向下吻进他的衣领里。他口齿间尽是Harry留下的独特味道，就像某种男孩和男人混合的气味。

 

当Harry在他颈侧用足以留下淤紫吻痕的力度吮吸时，这快感立刻作用到他的下半身，他感觉到自己的性器抽搐着更硬了几分，前端也渗出黏热的前液。 _该死_ ，再这样下去，他就要像个男学生一样没出息的射在自己内裤里了。 **他想要更多** 。

 

 

于是Louis快速解开了Harry的皮带，把手探到被他坚挺欲望撑起的牛仔裤裆部，捏着拉链慢慢下拉，手指节正抵着他的勃起。他往下拉动一下，Harry就紧贴着他脖子呻吟一声。

 

同时Harry摸索着摘下了他的背带扣，Louis迫不及待地抬起臀部，好让他褪下他的裤子。

 

等他总算是把那紧得该死的拉链拉到底的时候，Harry已经半扯下了他的内裤，急吼吼地用那一双大手握住了他的性器，带有薄茧的指尖刮过顶端的铃口，就着湿热的前液揉搓起来。

 

“操——”

 

Louis本就硬得发疼，触觉变得敏感，被他这一摸，连大腿都开始打起颤来。他只顾着把脸埋在Harry卷发里呻吟，自然就顿住了抵在对方胯部的手。

 

 

Harry听着这撩人的呻吟声，给他撸了一会儿，之后终是忍不住朝Louis手掌顶起了胯，在他的掌心磨蹭自己，开口时把粗重的呼吸全都喷在他的颈侧，“摸摸我、求你了…Louis……”

 

Louis想回答 **他妈的好，给你什么都好** _，_ 可句子到了嘴边就变成了细碎的呜咽声，手掌下Harry的内裤已濡湿了一小片，勾勒出完美的冠部形状。他脑子里一片浆糊，完全凭本能把手滑进了对方的内裤里。

 

 _操他的_ ，Harry的老二名叫完美，在他掌中又大又热，已经硬得挺起直抵小腹。光是摸着他就让Louis更湿了。他呜咽着勾起手指穿过那些卷曲的耻毛，圈住Harry的性器根部，顺着上面凸起的血管来回移动抚摩。

 

Harry为此大声喘息，他倾身让自己的阴茎和Louis的相互摩蹭，接着用宽大的手掌覆住他较小的手，把两人炽热的欲望拢在一起，毫不客气的大力揉弄起来。

 

 

Louis难耐地向后仰起头，将紧抵着自己的男人搂得更近。他感觉到对方的另一只手钻进他大腿根处，戏弄般的捏了捏他涨得饱满的囊袋，惹得他惊喘着收紧了双腿，“妈的——！”这力道不轻不重，却足以把他逼到高潮边缘。

 

 

Harry顺势低头吻上Louis露给他的完美颈部曲线，嘴唇紧贴着颈侧，落下一个个滚烫的啄吻。他张开嘴让牙齿轻硌着那儿的敏感皮肤，低声呢喃道“ **射给我** ，love？”

 

接着他就对准Louis脖子上那块他之前吸出的紫粉色吻痕咬了下去。

 

Louis当然给了他想要的。

 

 “天哪—Harry！”被咬住地方传来酥麻的痛感，他几乎不受控制的猛地射了出来，脚趾都为此蜷缩起来，温热的白浊喷在两人指尖，沾到Harry的小腹上。

 

高潮来袭的感觉就他妈的像脑后炸开了大朵罗马焰火，Louis怔怔地想，他眨了好几次眼才把视线里的小晕圈赶跑。

 

他们保持这个姿势喘息了一阵，直到他缓过神来，抬手轻轻推了推Harry的肩，“你抱得太紧我都没法呼吸了……”

 

哪成想对方却抓住了他的手，把沾满精液的手指含进嘴里，用柔软的唇包裹住它们贪婪的吸吮着。 _该死的老天爷啊_ ，Louis几乎又要为此硬起来了。

 

他不得不一把握住眼前的漂亮卷发，有点野蛮的扯了扯，“等等！”Harry从喉咙里发出了声低吼作为回应，然后才极不情愿地退开了一点点。

 

妈的，他看起来——他的黑色瞳孔放大了一圈，几乎吞没掉那绿色，他的唇闪着色情的水光，红肿而润泽，他的卷发凌乱的贴在他粉晕的脸颊上。好极了，Harry这会儿看起来又像极了该死的色情杂志的封面男模。

 

接着他望着他，痴痴地咧开了一个笑容， _天啊_ ** _，_** 他还有一对深深的酒窝！这真是、实在是太不公平了！

 

——这个该死火辣的抢劫犯， **他抢走了Louis的心** 。叫他注定会和他坠入爱河。

 

 

他凝视着Harry，感到心底的某种不知名的、但与性无关的欲望在两人狂乱的呼吸间滋滋作响，甚至要膨胀得爆开。他几乎是下意识地开口道“听好了Harry Styles——“你，愿意带我离开吗？”

 

 _如果Harry不答应的话_ ，他想， _没什么大不了的，Tomlinson总有计划B。_ 他背过右手，摸索进柜台暗层。那儿有把可爱的9mm左轮枪。

 

“你愿意跟我走？You do？”

 

Harry好像完全不在意他是怎么知道他的名字的，他激动的倒吸一口气，溢出的喜悦就像是提前收到了圣诞礼物似的，“我是说——我当然愿意！”他的声音虽因情欲而嘶哑，但仍透着认真。

_棒极了！_

 

Louis不动声色地缩回了在暗层里握住枪的那只手，看来轮不到计划B登场了。 _可惜，他还真有点想用上膛了的枪抵着Harry的迷人脸蛋说几句威胁话呢（以后或许他可以用他裤子里的那枪试试。）_

 

“Yes, I Do。”

 

他咧开一个甜蜜的微笑，禁不住捧起Harry的脸，在他可爱的酒窝那儿响亮地亲了下。作为回应Harry圈紧了他的腰，发出满足的轻哼声。

 

他们就这样拥抱在一起，听着彼此的心跳，空气里未熄灭的性欲也随之沉淀下来。一种真实的情愫盈满了Louis的胸口，在这一瞬，世界仿佛缩小到只剩他们二人。

 

他愿意和他走，去哪里都好，只要是他们两个在一起。

 

他们可以开个小小的农场，闲时就骑马逛遍山山水水，晚上的时候他还可以在床上骑点别的东西。他们大可以养一堆姓Tomlinson-Styles的孩子，他们可以有个家。

 

_**一个家。** _

 

操，Louis几乎被这想法吓到了。

 

不不，这绝不是他的老二在替他思考，他是真真正正地想要和怀里的这个男人安顿下来。他们当然可以有个家，只要Harry也想要——

 

这时，Harry忽然贴着他的耳朵，一本正经地开口道。“我想给我们的女儿起名叫Darcy，你觉得呢？”

 

Louis几乎要大笑出声，他百分之八百喜欢这个主意。

 

 _妈的_ ， _谁敢说他们不是天合之作？_

 

 

【——T-B-C——】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不管怎么喝肾宝也就这样了（躺，建议什么的尽管砸过来吧！  
> 这里话唠酒九，我们下次见(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧【因为没错还是TBC我也很好奇一个基本上pwp的东西我怎么能拖这么长


	3. Chapter 3

** **Simon's POV** **

 

半垂的太阳从滚滚云层边斜射出来，橘黄色的余辉笼罩了街道，Simon开着那可爱的红色款卡迪拉克，悠闲地停在了他的商店门口。

 

下车时，他习惯性地把高腰牛仔裤又往上提了提，然后在进店前忍不住又抱着手臂欣赏了一阵他那金光闪闪的招牌。真不错，Uncle Simon。等等——上面的黑点是死苍蝇吗？

__

__“二十岁便独自打拼的实业家，凭借过人的商业头脑一手创建了全州最大的连锁商店，自1979年起一直忠于服务人们的生活。”__ 他早就替那些混账报纸想好了未来的头条，真是个天才。

 

虽然今天并不是收账本的日子但他还是来了。好吧悄悄告诉你，他只是证实一下他有没有算准那住在18号的迷人姑娘来买卫生棉垫的日子，仅此而已。

 

也许再顺便看看他那位调皮的小雇员。

 

“Louis？”

 

他推门进店，没看到雇员男孩的身影，映入眼帘的只是一片狼藉的货架。

 

 _ _完了__ ，他心下慌张，难道他早些年在墨西哥欠的嫖债找上门来了？ _ _不不，冷静点。__

 

Simon大步走向柜台，拉开屉子看到账本还在，稍微松了一口气。紧接着他注意到了一张留在台上的字条。

 

__「老板！我被抢劫犯抢走了！」_ _

__

字迹十分潦草，署名是Louis.T。

 

他把纸条翻过来，看到背面写着「 _ _不用报警！」__

__

对于这一点，Simon不能再同意了，No Cops，没错。

 

令人庆幸的是他还没给Louis开本月的工资。

 

那么，叔叔只能祝你好运了，我亲爱的男孩。

 

另外值得一提的是 ，在花了点时间核对账本和商品之后，Simon发现店里被抢走了以下这些东西：

 

成人用润滑油膏x 5盒

 

小熊软糖x 3包

 

杯子蛋糕x2盒

 

啤酒x2打半

 

 

他只能再一次默默的祝Louis好运。

 

 

 

** **Harry's POV** **

 

“噢所以，你有个姐姐？真好，要知道我有很多个让人头疼的妹妹，”Louis声音里的喜悦一点也不假，“我一直都想有个姐姐来着。”

 

他太兴奋了，他俩都是。自从跳上这辆二手皮卡之后，他们的嘴巴就没闲着，天知道他们是怎么从酸甜苦辣聊到各自的家人的*。

 

而几乎前一秒钟Harry还穷途末路，不得不拎着棒球棍抢劫商店，然后一眨眼的功夫他的副驾驶位就坐了个漂亮小伙儿，就此即可驶向康庄大道——他得不时咬一咬腮帮，才能确定自己并没在做白日梦。

 

他笑着对Louis说“我相信Gemma一定会喜欢你的——”

 

没想到他话音刚落，卡车忽然开始不受控制地逐渐减速，引擎声也弱了，像是被人扼住了喉咙似的。同时仪表盘的各个指针一齐晃了晃，归了零。Harry只来得及朝右打了下方向盘，车子就彻底地停在了路边。

 

 

“怎么了？”

 

“不知道，突然熄火了。”他答道，再试着拧钥匙时，却还是打不着火，只听得干巴巴的抽气声。

 

Louis把左手探过来撑在他的大腿上，伸脖看了眼之后说“啊，应该是电瓶没电了，迪莉娅的老毛病。”

 

“老毛病？”Harry给了他一个你怎么知道的表情，“还有，是迪莉娅二世。”

 

“是一个挺胖的老牛仔卖给你的对吧？”Louis反问，见他点头，继续道“那是老伙计James，当年他是镇上唯一一个愿意借车给我们这帮小鬼的人。”

 

“借车。”

 

“对，你知道的，”他眨眨眼，“带着钓到的姑娘去兜风什么的。足够幸运的话还能在车上温存一下。”

 

Harry忽然意识到对方的手还停留在他的大腿上。他弯起嘴角，不自觉地朝他侧了侧身，“听起来像是你这么干过。”

 

“很可惜，没有。”Louis的声音轻得几近耳语，“我没排上号，迪莉雅抢手的很呢。”

 

“迪莉娅 ** **二世**** ，宝贝儿。现在这儿我说了算，”他说道，伸手将Louis鬓角处的碎发轻拢到耳后，“我给你排第一位。”

 

Louis嗤笑出声，“嘴真甜，Styles。”他目光挑逗地在Harry的嘴唇和眼睛之间瞟了几个来回。两人心照不宣地越凑越近，车内的空气似乎都有些发滞，“只是想告诉你一声，我口袋里有润滑油，从商店走的时候顺手拿的。”他那贴在Harry大腿上的手慢慢蹭向裆部。

 

“早有准备嗯？”Harry挑起眉毛。他几乎是在贴着Louis的下巴讲话，彼此的唇只剩下了毫厘之差，开合间喷出的热气搔得人心痒。

 

“闭嘴，吻我——”

Harry照做了，乐意至极地。他拉近了最后的那点距离，倾身在对方嘴角处落下啄吻，用舌舔开了他的唇缝，不疾不徐地扫过上颚的点点凸起。同时将手攀到他的颈侧用大拇指摩挲着耳朵，使得Louis从喉咙深处挤出几声舒服的轻吟，几乎要像猫咪一样打起呼来。

 

是的，这个吻和他们之前的吻不大一样。它少了点粗野，多了些亲昵，宣称着这他妈的不是梦，而是真实的 ** **他和他**** 。

 

这教Harry觉得非常安心，教他想要从Louis的唇齿间、从Louis的舌尖上尝遍爱恨情仇，尝到春夏秋冬，再到天长地久。

 

Louis的手滑下他的腿，撑住座椅，以一种十分不优雅的姿势朝他爬过来。亏得老款皮卡的驾驶舱够宽敞，Harry扶着他的背，直到对方跨坐上他的大腿。他一面舔吻着Louis的耳垂，一面抬手搂紧他的后腰，却意外地碰到了个冰冷梆硬的东西，抽出来一瞧，呦，是一把左轮枪。

 

“哇哦，”他故意拉长尾音，“这个也是从商店顺的？”

 

Louis环住他的脖子，动手解起了Harry的衬衫，“估计没哪个蠢蛋会像你一样拿着棒球棍抢劫了。”他沿着颈侧噬咬下来，留下一片湿润的痕迹。

 

Harry没再说话，而是坏心眼儿地顶了顶胯，惹得Louis呻吟着弓起背，不小心抵住了后面的方向盘。

 

『嘀嘀——』

 

车喇叭被他撞得响了一声，又闷又长，惊起了路边的几只麻雀……

 

 

 

** **Liam's POV** **

 

太阳快下山时，马路和两侧的牧草地全被镀上了丝绒似的光芒。Liam开着公家的车从邻镇办完事赶回来，一路上数着路边的动物尸体，一只死兔子，又一只，一头鹿，半只兔子。无线电的杂音过大，他的同事在讲下流笑话， _ _“……等我到了竞技场，想骑的却不是牛……滋滋滋……那小妞……”__

__

Liam抬手关了无线电，这年头，好像每个人都他妈偷偷做着牛仔梦。

 

说起来，当Liam还是个毛小子的时候，他就有件刺着“骑蛮牛”的大红体恤，它是那会儿镇上唯一的牛仔James送他的，再配个星条头巾，酷毙了。不过谁都知道竞技牛仔是吃青春饭的，如今的老伙计James已到中年，干起了酒吧生意，随着他那满是伤疤的肚皮被啤酒撑得浑圆，Liam的牛仔梦也被现实挤到一边儿去了，他按照老爹的期望考上了警校，毕业后顺利地进了警局。

 

所以，他是个中规中矩的小警察，没得英雄可做，更当不了歹徒，最多只能在牌桌旁抓抓出老千的人。无聊得很。

 

路面上再无死兔子，Liam加了脚油门，转过弯后前方的马路右侧蓦地闪出一片蓝绿色影子——这不是老James的迪莉娅吗？他在这儿搞什么名堂，禁止停车的大牌子还不够显眼吗？

 

待开得更近了些，他才想起James早就卖掉了迪莉娅。听他说是前阵子开夜路时撞死了一头落单的阉牛，他嫌晦气，就低价转给一个外乡人了。

 

既然如此，那就别怪他不客气了，开违纪罚单什么的，Liam最在行了。他把车慢慢停在卡车屁股后面十几码开外的地方，下车前还特意正了正胸前歪掉的警徽。

 

『嘀嘀——』

 

还没等他迈出几步，迪莉娅忽然对着空荡荡的马路鸣起了喇叭。

 

喇叭声又闷又长，吓跑了几只麻雀，搞得Liam条件反射地摸上了腰间的枪。他保持着这个姿势在原地站了好一会儿，等到车上再没动静，这才放轻脚步走上前去。

 

随着他渐渐走近，他先是注意到了车斗里的两打啤酒和几袋零食，接着便听到驾驶舱里传来一把熟悉的嗓音，再然后——

 

“LOUIS？!”

 

任Liam想破脑袋也想不到，他竟会撞见好朋友衣衫不整地坐在陌生男人大腿上的样子。

 

他张着嘴愣怔了好几秒才赶忙别过身子，大脑已经一片空白，只会不停地念叨着老天爷了。

 

几句低语和衣服摩擦的窸窣声过后，身后响起了开车门的声音，他知道肯定是Louis，于是抢先开口“你——我是说我——”他必须得说点什么，但他又不知道该说什么是好。

 

“你也好，Payno。转过来说话，我穿着衣服呢。”

 

Liam僵硬地转过身，看到Louis倚在车门上，一手勾着裤腰一手梳理着乱糟糟的头发，脸上还带着不正常的红晕。

 

“这是Harry。”他介绍道，坐在驾驶座的那个卷毛应声探出身子，友好地朝Liam打了个招呼。他回以干巴巴的微笑，试图忽略对方的衬衫至少扣错了三个纽扣这一事实。

 

好不容易，他找回了被狼叼走的舌头，但刚张开嘴巴还没出声就被Louis打断了，“等等再说教也不迟——你车上有搭线吧？迪莉娅又犯老毛病了。”

 

“是迪莉娅二世！别再忘了， ** **宝贝儿**** 。”那个叫Harry的卷毛接话道，还他妈的极其自然地从后面抱住了Louis的腰。

 

“噢，当然了 ** **亲爱的**** 。迪莉娅二世。”

 

老天啊，Liam叹息一声，他一点都不愿意去想他俩刚才在车里做了什么。一点都不。

 

 

等到Harry打开两车的前盖，开始捣鼓搭线的时候，Liam终于找到机会把Louis拽到一边，“你可以假装刚才什么都没发生，但我做不到，我是说——你他妈的和一个外乡人在大马路上亲热!”如果他听起来很像谁家老头儿，那也不算他的错。

 

“敏锐的观察力，”Louis不接他的茬，他歪了歪脑袋，不知从哪掏出了烟和火机，“来一根？”

 

Liam皱着眉盯着他，该死的，他从来都拿对方没办法。

 

他泄了气地接过烟，Louis笑着撞了撞他的胳膊，两人就这样并肩站在路边，沉默了一阵。顺着Louis的目光，他看向不远处弯着腰接搭线的Harry，他的一头卷发在风中乱飞，后脖领那儿露出个皱巴巴的方巾，不知怎地，教Liam想起了他那条压箱底的星条头巾。

 

“有件事我一直想跟你讲，现在刚好想到，”Louis忽然说道。

 

Liam偏过头，透过一团烟雾看着他，对方没回看他，而是眯着眼睛不知是在瞧Harry还是远方的地平线。他忽然有点紧张。

 

“你剃寸头傻透了。”

 

“什么——你就要说这个？亏我还他妈的——”

 

Louis赶紧举起双手做投降状，“开个玩笑而已，放轻松点伙计。我想说的是，”他呛了口烟，对着拳头咳了两声，然后才继续“一件事如果有四成的把握就干他的。如果你等到有十成把握，那就只能是上帝的事了。”

 

Liam挑挑眉毛，瞧瞧现在是谁开始像老头儿一样说教了？

 

他不太知道Louis在暗示什么，是他和Harry小子的事儿，还是Liam自己的事儿（他刚当上警察那阵子天天去找对方吐苦水）。所以他就含糊的说“这个我不太确定。”但他隐隐感觉到心中的那个结，那个随着时间的流逝而愈发顽固的结，突然有些松动了。

 

“你总是这样，对什么都不太确定。”Louis看向他笑着摇了摇头。

 

这时一旁响起断断续续的点火声，他又转过脸去，望着那边的Harry，喃喃道“这听起来很蠢但是——当我看到他的那一刻，我就有种‘对，就是他’的感觉。”他语气里的认真是Liam从来没有听过的，“自那之后的一切都可以证明我最初的感觉是对的，我越是了解他，就越想和他在一起。“

 

也许因为是那天的落日太美了，Liam静静地看着Louis被烘成暖色的侧脸，过了好半天才说了句，“那就干他的。”

 

Louis听了大笑起来。

 

引擎的轰鸣声恰在此刻传来，接着是Harry兴奋的叫喊“噢耶！”他跳下卡车，朝这边招手，“来吧,BooBear！”

 

“就来！”Louis应了句，把烟屁股随手一丢，朝Liam伸出手，“我走喽。”

 

“我还以为你讨厌那个昵称。一路顺风。”他用力握住了对方伸过来的手。Louis耸耸肩，“ ** **他**** 这么叫我的时候我很喜欢。再见伙计。”

 

然后Liam目送对方跳上了迪莉娅（二世），黑色的马路衬着火红的天空，将卡车引入夕阳垂幕的褶皱中，在驶远前，Louis趴在降下的车窗上大喊道“我会给你和Zayn写信的！还有你剃寸头真的很傻!”

 

Liam笑着朝他竖了个中指。

 

他没问Louis要去哪儿，也没问他还回不回来，因为干他的——Liam把快烧到手的烟碾灭，他觉得他有份辞职信要写。

 

 

 

** **Zayn's POV** **

 

一个多月后Zayn收到了一张从大角山那边寄来的平信。

 

Louis这个混蛋用 _ _“Styles农场附近的风景很美”__ 作为信的开头，接下来却用了两大段来形容Harry Styles的火辣之处——仅仅关于他绿眼睛的描述就有三句，他的卷发也得到了两个长句的赞美，另外还有什么 _ _“他的酒窝真的可以用来盛酒”__ ，后附三个叹号。

 

但最令人印象深刻的还是关于Harry大屌的描写，足足有五句。

 

具体内容Zayn不想再回忆了。

 

他想说的是，Louis真正对他说的话只有那么两句——

 

 _ _“我的确偷穿了你那双条纹袜子，作为补偿，我床底下藏的色情杂志都归你了。”__ 还有， _ _“来看我的话记得带点约克郡茶，要最贵的那种。”__

__

最后署名是 _ _最爱你的兄弟Louis。__

 

不过最让Zayn高兴的是，他的墙画总算是逃过了Louis的魔爪。他真的再也不想在修女的脚下看到那些该死的阴茎涂鸦了。

 

我也最爱你了，兄弟。勉勉强强吧。

__

 

 

※

如你所闻，这对爱情鸟的故事就是这样了。

 

嗯？你问怎么没有结局？

 

要知道，世上大多数故事都是没有结局的。你瞧，我大可以捏个“从此，他们过上了幸福快乐的生活”什么什么的俗气结尾，但是无论如何，他们的故事都会越过结局继续下去——懂？

 

不懂也没关系，亲爱的，我俩非得再来一杯不可。

 

【——E-n-d——】

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 靴靴看完的各位❤ 喜欢的话留个Kudo或评论你的想法吧！这里话唠酒九(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
